wikiladygagafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bloody Mary (canción)
"Bloody Mary" (en español: "'Sangrienta María")'' es una canción de Lady Gaga incluida en Born This Way. Bloody Mary es también como Lady Gaga llama a su auto. Parte del instrumental fue utilizado durante Transmission Gagavision #42. La canción fue registrada en BMI el 17 de mayo de 2011. Fondo musical e inspiración De acuerdo con Peter Robinson de PopJustice la canción es una espeluznante y delirante balada cantada desde la perspectiva de María Magdalena. Gaga reveló el título de la canción a través de la revista NME. : "Bloody Mary es bastante sutil en realidad, es una canción acerca de María siendo divina y humana al mismo tiempo, con un subtexto (tal vez ni siquiera es unsubtexto) sobre el papel de una mujer que se supone que es una superestrella y una mujer de verdad al mismo tiempo. No es la vida alteradatemente profunda tal vez, pero funciona como una canción pop." —Lady Gaga La revista NME describióla canción como "Una oscura, palpitante y atmosférica electro balada, casi fúnebre, uno de varios temas incluyendo 'Judas' con referencias religiosas". Gaga reveló también el concepto detrás de la canción. "Yo creo que María Magdalena fue a la vez totalmente divina y totalmente humano. Ella tiene que ser fuerte cuando Jesús cumple la profecía de morir por los pecados de todos, pero ella todavía tiene el momento de la humanidad en la que está molesto que lo dejara ir. Tenía que ser una superestrella, pero ella debióde haber llorado también". El 19 de noviembre de 2010, Gaga twitteó una parte de la letra: "When Puntius comes to kill the King upon his throne, I'm ready for their stones" Gaga twitteóque la canción "se trata de vivir a medio camino entre la fantasía y la realidad", y que se inspiróen su coche. El 27 de mayo 2011 Gaga también twitteó sobre Bloody Mary diciendo: "estoy luchando entre la fantasía + la realidad en bloody mary. me inspiré en mi coche y María Magdalena." Letra Money, money, money, money, Oh-oh-woah-oh Love is just a history that they may prove. And when you're gone, I'll tell them my religion's you. When Pontius comes to kill the king upon his throne. I'm ready for their stones. I'll dance, dance, dance, With my hands, hands, hands, Above my head, head, head, Like Jesus said. I'm gonna dance, dance, dance, With my hands, hands, hands above my head, Hands together, forgive him before he's dead. Because I won't cry for you, I won't crucify the things you do. I won't cry for you, See, when you're gone, I'll still be Bloody Mary. (Love) We are not just art for Michelangelo, To carve, he can't rewrite the agro, Of my furied heart. I'll wait, On mountain tops in Paris cold. Je ne veux pas mourir toute seule. I'll dance, dance, dance, With my hands, hands, hands, Above my head, head, head, Like Jesus said. I'm gonna dance, dance, dance, With my hands, hands, hands above my head, Hands together, forgive him before he's dead. Because I won't cry for you, I won't crucify the things you do. I won't cry for you, See, when you're gone, I'll still be Bloody Mary. (Love) Gaga, Gaga Gaga, Gaga Gaga, Gaga Gaga, Gaga Gaga, Gaga Gaga, Gaga Gaga, Gaga Gaga, Gaga Dum dum, da di da, Dum dum, da di da, Da da da di da. Dum dum, da di da. Dum dum, da di da, Dum dum, da di da, Da da da di da. Dum dum, da di da. I won't cry for you, I won't crucify the things you do, do, do. I won't cry for you, See, when you're gone, I'll still be Bloody Mary. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Liberdade e Amor Notas :"Je ne veux pas mourir toute seule" (Francés, "No quiero morir sola") :"Liberdade e Amor" (Portuguese, "Libertad y amor") Créditos '''Personal *Programación —Fernando Garibay , Kamau Georges, DJ White Shadow *Teclados — Clinton Sparks, Fernando Garibay , DJ White Shadow *Vocales de fondo —Lady Gaga *Grabación —Dave Russell at Studio 301 (8 de abril de 2010, Sydney, Australia) *Asistente — Jordan Power *Mezcla —Dave Russell at The Mix Room (Burbank, EU) *Asistente — Paul Pavao *Domino —Gene Grimaldi at Oasis Mastering (Burbank, EU) 'Publicación' *BMI Sony/ATV Songs, LLC/ House of Gaga Publishing / GloJoe Music Inc. *BMI Sony/ATV Songs LLC / Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp./ Garibay Music Publishing. All rights on behalf of itself and Garibay Music Publishing administered by WB Music Corp. *Maxwell and Carter Publishing, LLC Referencias *Born This Way Booklet *BMI | Repertoire #http://twitter.com/#!/ladygaga/status/72472184773279745 #http://twitter.com/#!/ladygaga/status/72466903880310784 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Born This Way